<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Duck Family has Moved into the Mansion, Everyone Liked That by CartoonLover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018064">The Duck Family has Moved into the Mansion, Everyone Liked That</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonLover/pseuds/CartoonLover'>CartoonLover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Bigger, Different Family Dynamic [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Fluff, Gen, Movie Night, Parent Donald Duck, Parent Scrooge McDuck, Road Trips, Self-Esteem Issues, Social Anxiety, adults being the best parents cause thats what these kids deserve, hdlw being best cousins/siblings, hdw were sheltered a bit and it shows, i don’t care if the timeline doesn’t add up vine is better than tiktok and i will die on this hill, section about modern internet safety cause thats important, talk of expression through clothing, this whole family is the best lets be honest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:28:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonLover/pseuds/CartoonLover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Donald and Louie move into the mansion and bring all sorts of things with them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>&amp; Bentina Beakley, (ao3 isn't letting me do it as one so have to do it this way), Dewey Duck &amp; Donald Duck &amp; Huey Duck &amp; Louie Duck &amp; Scrooge McDuck &amp; Webby Vanderquack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Bigger, Different Family Dynamic [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Duck Family has Moved into the Mansion, Everyone Liked That</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donald and Louie's move into the mansion was a bit bumpy at times but something everyone was generally excited for. And with it came some surprises. It was obvious Louie was brought up differently than his cousins- not in a necessarily bad way, but he did have to take the lead in a lot of social situations. And Donald gave them a much more, attentive guardian, that they weren't quite used to. He just knew how to help them in ways that Scrooge and Mrs. Beakley didn't. But that was to be expected, he was drastically different from those two and his parenting style reflected it. </p><p>But he also made sure not to overstep, at the end of the day Louie was his only biological kid and he remembered that well. Though the other two weren't complaining about how he handled the kids, so far there hadn't been any reason to. Donald knew what he was doing, they didn't doubt that for a second. Just look at Louie. </p><p>He was so quick to take the other three under his wing and teach them about things Scrooge and Bentina knew nothing about. And he like Donald helped them in ways the two of them couldn't. </p><p>Yes, the two of them moving into the mansion was definitely a good thing. </p>
<hr/><p>One day Louie and Dewey were hanging out in the den just the two of them, when Louie suddenly opened his laptop which made Dewey looked up from what he was doing intrigued. He didn't have one due to Scrooge not thinking he needed one so any time Louie pulled his out he was drawn to it. "What are you doing?" </p><p>Louie turned to him, "I wanna show you something." Oh, this would be good. He pressed a button on the laptop and music started playing, but it wasn't music Dewey had ever heard before. He liked it. </p><p>"What is this?" </p><p>"Music from my Broadway playlist." Broadway? Dewey looked at him confused. "Oh my god, do you not know what Broadway is? I have to show you, you're gonna love it." </p><p>"How do you know what it is?" </p><p>"Uncle Mickey is a big fan of it, I've gotten into the music." Louie replied as he pulled up a different page; Dewey recognized this one, it was the internet. He went to Youtube and clicked on a video. Dewey fixed his eyes on it entranced and intensely watched it. This was so cool! The costumes, the dancing, the singing! It was everything he didn't know he liked until now! How was he just now finding out about it?! </p><p>And what was that thing the music was on? "Spotify." Louie explained after he asked. "It has a bunch of music on it and it's free, well, if you don't mind ads. Want me to make you an account?" </p><p>"Yes please!" He said eagerly and his cousin laughed then began to do so as Dewey watched, just as entranced as he had been before. Give him a break, this technology stuff was pretty cool. His cousin was pretty cool. No, the coolest- but don't tell Huey he said that. </p>
<hr/><p>There was a lot Webby and his nephews hadn't done, Donald realized that immediately, but Webby in particular was missing a lot of experiences. He wanted to change that. The only problem was that she appeared to have some form of social anxiety. It made sense considering her upbringing, and she was constantly afraid she would mess something up, but her hiding in the mansion for the rest of her life wasn't a solution. So one time he made a grocery run he offered to bring her along. </p><p>It seemed easy enough, just a quick trip to the store and back, shouldn't take more than ten minutes. But nothing was ever easy with this family. She ended up getting distracted by every little thing and asked a bunch of questions about it all, but he didn't mind at all, he was just glad she was doing okay. However it meant that he took a longer time than usual and that wasn't necessarily a bad thing, it was just the longer she was out the more likely she was to get anxious. In fact he was already starting to see the signs of that happening. </p><p>So he quickly wrapped up the trip and brought her back to the car, where she seemed to relax almost instantly. </p><p>"You doing okay, Kiddo?" He asked after a few minutes of silence and she nodded. </p><p>"Oh, yeah, I'm fine! This was really fun, can we do it again?" </p><p>He spared a look at her through the visor mirror and when it looked like she really was fine he answered, "Of course, if that's what you want to do." She let out an overjoyed cheer and he smiled, he knew this would be good for her. Baby steps and all of that, and eventually she wouldn't be so worried about being social in the outside world. That was what had worked for him at least. </p>
<hr/><p>Scrooge and Donald had decided to take the kids on a bit of a road trip, something less intense than an adventure but still enjoyable. The kids were talking about nothing in particular when Louie saw the sign, and the opportunity, </p><p>'Road work ahead'</p><p>"Yeah, I sure hope it does." His Dad gave him a look, </p><p>"Stop." Which made him snicker. Okay, so he did that every time that sign came up, he couldn't help it. His cousins looked at him confused, which they seemed to do a lot of ever since he moved into the mansion. Couldn't be helped he supposed. "Every time, you have to do it every time." </p><p>Louie nodded, "Yes." Donald rolled his eyes and put his attention back on the road. Kids. </p><p>"What’s that from?" Dewey asked, knowing his cousin well enough to know it was a reference of some sort. And he really didn't like being left out of the loop when it came to things like that. </p><p>"Vine."</p><p>Webby nodded seriously, "A jungle."</p><p>"No!" The other kids stared blankly at him and he sighed as he pulled out his phone. After a few seconds he held it in front of them and explained. "It's an app. You can post six seconds videos on it and other people can view them." </p><p>"About what?" Louie shrugged, </p><p>"Pretty much anything. There are rules of course, but I don't think we have to worry about any of you breaking them." They certainly wouldn't, these three couldn't break a rule to say their lives, well, maybe Dewey could. Enter Louie.</p><p>What? He didn't <em>always</em> have to be a good influence. Besides, it was normal for kids to break rules every now and then, he was really doing them a favor. That was the story he would stick to anyways. </p>
<hr/><p>Donald had anger problems, it was something he had dealt with his whole life. What he wasn't expecting is that that trait would be passed on to one of his nephews. He really should've in hindsight. But when Louie hadn't shown any signs of dealing with it he figured he was in the clear, a foolish oversight on his part. Nothing could be done about it now, except helping Huey calm down. </p><p>The first thing to do was removing yourself from the situation. So that was what he did. Once the two of them were in a secluded area Donald bent down to his level, "Alright, Kiddo, talk me through this. What's got you so mad?" </p><p>Huey looked at him, "I don't know, sometimes I get really mad for no reason!" Yeah, that was what Donald had suspected. "It's like I'm fine one second then suddenly something sets me off! I don't wanna be like this, Uncle Donald." He deflated and Donald gave him a sympathetic look, he got all too well. </p><p>"Have you talked to Uncle Scrooge?" He asked next. Donald had made the mistake of not doing that when he was younger, he didn't want his nephew doing it too. Luckily, Huey nodded. </p><p>"Yeah, he just said to remove myself from situations that could set me off, but that's not working. I don't know what else to do." </p><p>Donald put a hand on him, "Well, fortunately for you, I'm here. And I know first hand how to deal with this stuff. It's something I've been struggling with my whole life, but when I got Louie's egg and Della became pregnant I knew I had to actually do something about it. I've been going to therapy but if that's not something you're interested in there are other ways to handle it." </p><p>Huey tilted his head curiously, "How?" His Uncle started to explain and he listened with rapt attention. He couldn't believe he had anger issues, he always seemed so calm. Err, not calm but not angry by any means. It made him wonder what else he didn't know about his Uncle, well, he had plenty of time to find out. And plenty of time to get his anger under control, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt his brother or cousins because of it. But his Uncle would help with that, Huey was sure that he would. </p>
<hr/><p>It was a day like any other, the kids were hanging out in the den, each doing different things but enjoying the others company regardless. Huey was reading through a guidebook his Uncle Donald had recently gifted him, Dewey had his eyes glued to the tv, watching the action movie that was currently on, Webby was acting out said action movie, and Louie was gaming on his laptop. It wasn't something he did too often, but he had done everything there was to do on the internet and he had been wanting to play this game for a while. </p><p>Eventually the intense concentration on his face got the attention of Webby and she went over to see what he was doing. "What game is that?" </p><p>"Outer Wilds." He answered without looking up. Huey looked at him confused, </p><p>"You can game on laptops?" He didn't know that, he thought you needed a console, that was what he had been told at least. </p><p>"Yeah, that's why there are things called PC games." The other two stared at him, sharing Huey's confusion. "Personal computer. It just means you don't need a thousand different consoles to play the games you want." </p><p>Dewey nodded, "Okay, but how do you get them?" </p><p>"There are different apps for it, I use Steam. I'd show you right now, but this is getting really good. Basically you make an account, look up the games you want and if they have it and you have the money, you buy it. You guys should make accounts." Their Uncle Scrooge had recently relented and gotten the three of them some laptops, much to their joy. They didn't use them as much as Louie did, but that was mostly due to them not really knowing how. Plus, they had other activities they had an interest in, so it wasn't like they were in any shortage of things to do. </p><p>His cousins looked at each other in disappointment, "Money?" </p><p>"Yeah, you like set up a credit card or something. You could use one Scrooge doesn't use that often." They perked up at that. "He probably won't notice, and that way you won’t have to bug him every time you want a new one.” That did sound nice. The three of them shared another look, this time in excitement. </p><p>"Let's do it." </p>
<hr/><p>"Is it normal fer children ta experiment with clothin'?" Scrooge asked his nephew while they watched the kids rummage through the clothes department of the store they were in. </p><p>Donald looked at his Uncle, "Yeah I guess, why?" </p><p>"We've never taken them oot ta go shoppin' fer them, ae had no idea Dewey was interested in wearin' skirts." </p><p>"You've never taken them clothes shopping?!" Donald asked incredulously and Scrooge immediately tried to defend himself, </p><p>"Beakley's always gone fer them, it was ta dangerous ta taken them when they're were younger, even with all the trainin' Webbigail had had! We didnae wanted ta risk it." Scrooge's eyes landed on Dewey and became filled with sorrow. "How could ae nae o' known he's interestin' in somethin' like that? He's my kid fer cryin' oot loud! Why didnae I...?" Donald looked at him sympathetically. </p><p>"Sometimes we just miss these things, I had no idea Louie was gay until he told me, then again, I never assumed anything... The important thing is that you love and support him -all of them- no matter what, and that you're there for them, even if you don't know what exactly you're there for." Scrooge nodded then looked at his nephew with something akin to wonder in his eyes. "What?"</p><p>He smiled, "How did yew get ta be so wise, Nephew?" </p><p>Donald shrugged nonchalantly, "Trial and error I suppose." His eyes instinctively landed on his own kid and he smiled and waved when they met eyes. Louie held something out and he nodded then turned back to his Uncle. "You're pretty wise too, Uncle Scrooge." Scrooge attempted to brush him off. "No, I mean it. You've done so much to help me, and Louie. I wouldn't be who I was today without you in my life." </p><p>"Same here, Lad, same here."  </p>
<hr/><p>Everyone was out in town when Huey made a comment that surprised Louie- if only cause he never expected something like that to come from him. It instantly put him on edge. "Where did you hear <em>that</em>?" </p><p>"Twitter." </p><p>Louie hummed, "Can I see your phone?" Huey shrugged and handed it over and he immediately opened up Twitter to check who he was following. It was a lot of not good people, Louie could recognize their @'s almost right away and that was never good. "Hue, why are you following these people?" </p><p>"I don't know, they were the first people that popped up when I first got my account. Why?" He was missing something, and from his cousin's tone of voice it wasn't something that he shouldn't be missing. </p><p>"Alright internet lesson: never follow people without doing some kind of research on them first, that's how you end up with the assholes." Huey looked at him confused. "You know- sexists, racists, homophobes, transphobes, antisemites, those are the big ones anyway. Point is, they're not people you wanna be following. Here, I'll fix it and I'll even add people and things you'd be interested in following." As he did that Huey got to thinking, what else didn't he know about the internet? </p><p>"How do I avoid stuff like this?" </p><p>"You gotta learn to cultivate your online experience. When people that have been on the internet and social media longer than you tell you to do something listen to them, when people are called out for doing problematic shit look into it and don't ignore it. Stuff like that. And avoid places like 4chan and Reddit, they're cesspools for people like this." Louie looked up from his phone and at him. "Look, the adults'll tell you all about stranger danger and not to give out personal information online but they don't really know about stuff like this. So if you have more questions come to me, okay?" Huey nodded. </p><p>"Thanks for the help, Lou." </p><p>Louie nodded, "Of course. I know you’re not a bad person but it's super easy to get sucked into those ideals when that’s all you’re around." Huey could definitely see the truth in that. And those ideals were not something he wanted to be. Thankfully, he had people like his cousin to set him straight. </p>
<hr/><p>"Oo, what are you watching?!" Louie heard a voice say from outside of the den. It took him a few seconds to recognize it as Webby's. He peered over the couch to see her standing there excitedly bouncing her feet and he waved her over, explaining what it was as soon as she sat next to him. </p><p>"Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts. It's about a girl who gets separated from her burrow -which is like her town basically- and ends up in the outside world that's mainly inhabited by mutes -animals that have been mutated-, she has to find a way to get back to her Dad while avoiding bad mutes. It's really good; I think you'd like it." Webby immediately glued her eyes to the TV and Louie laughed. "I just started my rewatch if you want me to go back to the beginning." </p><p>Webby eagerly nodded and watched as he clicked some buttons and pulled up what she assumed was the first episode. She thought TV didn't have every episode like that and that they would have to go to the internet, so needless to say, she was more than surprised. "TV'S CAN DO THAT?!" </p><p>"Uh no, this is Netflix, it's a streaming service, if it has something you can watch any episode of it whenever. Aunt Daisy lets me use her account, I'm sure she wouldn't mind letting you do it as well." </p><p>Webby shook her head, "Oh I don't want to impose or anything." </p><p>Louie put a hand on her, "Seriously, Webs, it's no trouble, it doesn't cost anything. And Aunt Dais is super cool, she'd let you do it even if it did, don't worry about it. You want me to ask...?" He carefully added on. She nodded. "Cool, I'll text her later, but for now..." He pressed play and they both turned their attention back to the TV, quickly getting engrossed in the show.</p><p>They ended up staying up all night to binge it. </p>
<hr/><p>Something Donald had quickly picked up was that his niece and nephews were very insecure, he couldn't blame them- it ran in the family, but it was something that needed to be dealt with. And after a conversation with his Uncle and Mrs. B it was clear they felt the same way, but didn't know how to go about it. That was where he came in. He had helped Della with her's, he had helped Louie with his, and he had dealt with it himself- he could do this. </p><p>He was aware it couldn't be solved in one sitting but he knew this conversation would be a good start. If only he knew how to start it. "....So I've noticed something recently, it's in no way your faults' and it doesn't mean there's anything wrong with you, but it can become a problem if not dealt with. I should know." He added on with a wry grin.  </p><p>"What is it?" Dewey asked curiously albeit he was also a bit hesitant. </p><p>Donald sighed, best just to rip the band-aid off. "You're insecure, about who you are, about what you can do. It runs in the family and you three show a lot of signs, but the one that worries me the most is that you tend to pretend to be people you're not. I understand why you do it, I've done it myself, which is why I can tell you nothing good comes from it. This world needs you to be yourselves. This family needs you to be yourselves. And who you are are incredible, wonderful people. I can tell you all day that you don't need to be insecure, that you're perfect just the way you are, but it doesn't do anything unless you believe it for yourselves." He gave them a comforting smile, "So what do you say, is this something you'd be willing to work on?" </p><p>They looked at each other, thought for a minute, then nodded, "Yes, Uncle Donald." They could do it, and they'd have their family there for them every step of the way. </p>
<hr/><p>Movie night was something that had been always been done, but it had a new excitement to it now that Donald and Louie lived in the mansion. The seven of them were currently situated around the home theater, trying to figure out what they wanted to watch. As always none of them could seem to agree on anything, but it didn't turn hostile, it was all light-hearted bickering and teasing jabs at one another's choices. Eventually though, they would have to decide on something. Donald and Mrs. Beakley shared a look and nodded, one of them would have to take control of the situation- they would be here all night otherwise. </p><p>"Alright, how about we put it to a vote? I'll choose two random movies from everyone's suggestions and whichever one gets the most votes is the one we'll watch." Mrs. Beakley suggested and the others thought about it before agreeing; she selected a movie, something called 'Into the Spider-Verse' and raised it up, "Who wants to watch this one?" Three hands instantly shot up. "Okay, how about this one?" It was called 'Spaceship Earth', the other three hands shot up. </p><p>"Looks like yer the tie-breaker, Beakley." Scrooge said, lounging back in his seat. </p><p>Everyone looked at Mrs. Beakley eagerly as she hummed and studied at each of the movies in her hands, she then looked at the pleading faces of the kids, landing specifically on Webby's and decided, "Spider-verse." Dewey, Louie, and Webby let out a cheer as the other three groaned but the movie was put on without any further complaints.</p><p>Mrs. Beakley was about to go to the bar and get food and drinks for everyone when Donald waved her off, "I'll do it." She shrugged and got in her seat as he got out of his and got the appropriate things for everyone. He then went back to the seats and handed everything out, everyone else making sure to thank him as soon as they got their stuff. Once that was taken care of he sat back in his own seat and relaxed. </p><p>"What about you, Dad, you didn't forget to get stuff for yourself, did you?" Donald looked at his empty cupholder and let out an embarrassed chuckle, he did. The others teased him as he got back up but he waved them off, chucking a piece of licorice at his Uncle when he got too annoying. </p><p>Scrooge made an indignified noise and then it was his turn to get teased. All of them continued to converse as the previews came on only quieting down once the title screen for the movie popped up. Then play was pressed and the noise stopped completely, movie night had officially started. </p><p>Doing activities like this was suggested by Donald, 'Family Time' he called it, and before the move they had been sure to do it once a month. Now they did it once a week. </p><p>Yes, Donald and Louie moving into the mansion was a lot of things, but most of all it was something that had been a long time coming and was completely welcomed by everyone. It brought them all together in a way they hadn't been before, it finally felt like they were truly a family. And no moments made that more clear than when they were all together. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>